


This Strange (Little) World of Ours

by BumblePrime217



Category: Original Work
Genre: Continuity Exists as References, One Shot Collection, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblePrime217/pseuds/BumblePrime217
Summary: A collection of short stories set in the same world with a subtle overarching continuity in each scenario.





	This Strange (Little) World of Ours

The usual scent of caffeine flowed through the air in the café on the slow Monday. The lone woman noticed it was going to be a brim day with the chorus of people bustling outside to start a new, mundane week. Her presence did not go unnoticed when she entered the café; an illustrious, yet secret figure has arrived. The murmurs about the expensive, eloquent beauty were mostly positive; mostly coming from the men, that is. But the woman, for the most part, became used to the repeated behind-the-back gossip.

“Excuse me, are you Lisa? Lisa Estelle?” an available waitress finally came forth.

“Yes, yes I am.” she lied.

The waitress smiled and guided her to a booth that was far from the other patrons. “Lisa” quietly sat down; her back straight and her hands folded gently on her lap.

“Your twelve o’clock appointment should begin shortly.” The waitress took out a pen and a notepad, “Is there anything you would like to order?”

“A cappuccino would be fine, please.”

“No problem.” The waitress walked away to complete her order. Sometime later, she returned with the cappuccino in hand. “Here you are,” she slowly placed it on the table; “If you need anything else just let me know, ok?”

“Alright” was Lisa’s terse reply. Knowing that she was no longer wanted or needed, the waitress turned and-

“Wait.”

She stopped, puzzled, and turned again. “Was there something else you needed?”

Lisa placed her arms on the table and interlaced her fingers,” What is your name?”

The waitress had a quizzical look on her face. ‘Couldn’t she see my name tag?' was the first thought that crossed her mind. Nevertheless, she decided to answer anyway. “Sharon, Sharon Larkin.”

“I see… Thank you for your service today, Miss Larkin.” Lisa’s blue eyes were distant, but her words held a warm sincerity to them.

“Sharon is just fine,” she gave a light smile, “but no problem… again…” Sharon gave a brisk nod and excused herself. Lisa took a sip of her beverage and sighed. After taking a brief look at her watch, she noticed the door opening on her right (using her peripheral vision). Soon that individual made their way to the booth, escorted by Sharon. “Is there anything you would like to order?” Sharon asked as the individual sat on the opposite seat of Lisa.

“No thank you,” the individual said in a natural gruff voice. Sharon nodded and went to tend to her other customers. Lisa straightened out her posture and waited for the individual to get their bearings.

“Hello, Lisa.”

“Mr. Bishop.”

Hank Angelo Bishop, a man in his early forties, has come to meet with Lisa to finally close a business deed that would mutually benefit both of their respective enterprises. Hank proceeded to pull out a leather briefcase and laid it on the table. In a “subtle” fashion, he slightly nudged the case over to Lisa. Her eyes lingered on it for only a brief second.

“No thank you.”

“Oh Lisa, you’re the only person I know who would turn down money.” Hank removed the case from the table, “but no matter, I’ll try again next time.”

“I don’t care about your money, Hank.”

“You’re always so monotone,” Hank leaned forward a bit, “liven up would, you?”

“You say that to me, and yet your stocks are dropping.”

“And that’s why we’re here right? To solve the problem?”

Lisa nodded, “Correct.”

“Alright, now let’s get this over with…”

  
-

After a little scuffle with the door to get inside her expensive apartment, Estelle Mendoza closed it behind her with a relieved sigh. “I’m here!” she called out, despite knowing she’ll get no reply, but the shout was worth it. Talking in a monotonous voice, acting all polite and proper, as well as wearing the expensive clothes and helping Hank get Bishop Incorporated back on its feet was all too tiring for her. Nevertheless, she prevailed. But she has one thing left to do to get her well-deserved rest. Estelle made her way to the second level of the room, though not before taking off her heels and leaving them by the door. She soon found herself standing in front of the master bedroom. Not bothering to knock, Estelle invited herself inside. “Today went without a hitch. Everything will play out smoothly starting tomorrow.”

“I see…” said a semi-frail woman that is lying down on a medium-sized bed that was located on the far-left corner of the (virtually dull) room. “You also have a joint business meeting with Transcent tomorrow afternoon.”

Estelle made an un-pleased face, “Do you think about things other than your work?”

“Other than the next episode of Watashi wa Mahō no On’nanoko ni Naritakatta, no.”

“Who’da thunk? Lisa Estelle likes watching Magical Girl anime?”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, just saying.”

Lisa sighed, being bedridden for the rest of her life because of an unforeseen illness - with the addition of spinal paralysis - was something she wasn’t counting on; especially when you’re the CEO of LIFE International. A world leader in technology, entertainment, environmental awareness, medical needs, and weapon advancement. The last two being the most burdensome with The Department of Tactical Warfare breathing down your neck. But now, since Estelle has taken her place, they’re breathing down her neck (but they don’t know that). Lisa’s unfortunate condition is one of the biggest, well kept and contained secret in corporate history. The fact that they managed to turn an amateur actress into a corporate figurehead in a matter of weeks is rather impressive. Mendoza has been able to keep up the facade for two years now with no signs of cracking so far.

Lisa is still running her company from “behind-the-scenes,” Estelle gets to use her talent of acting, the world is entertained and provided for, The Department of Tactical Warfare gets their supplies, and LIFE profits from all of it. Everyone is happy.

Everyone, that is, except Lisa.


End file.
